


The Shadow and the Battlemaster.

by DarkKnightDan



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Krogan, Other, alien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKnightDan/pseuds/DarkKnightDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra Brooks is an N7 Shadow with the Alliance Navy, who happens to be in love with one of the kindest warlords in all of the Galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadow and the Battlemaster.

Cass and Kro  
The citadel docking bays never ceased to be busy, with the constant moving of refugees and soldiers due to the war, but at three in the morning it at least seemed to calm down a little bit. Enough so that the young woman with short jet black hair and piercing blue eyes could comfortably sit wrapped in her N7 hoodie. Cassandra Brooks, a member of the elite N7 Shadows, was waiting on her boyfriend, Krovos. He had been dispatched with his task force earlier in the week, leaving Cassandra behind alone. This had frustrated the sniper to no end, as she'd insisted on going despite the injury she had sustained on their last mission, a bullet to her side. The Krogan Warlord, someone who would usually show no worry or emotion, nervously watched over his girlfriend when they returned. Even when she was released from the hospital he would barely let her walk through their apartment on the Citadel alone, insisting on carrying her despite her protests. When Kro had been sent out on the new mission, he'd somehow managed, after a myriad of attempts, to convince Cass to stay home.  
Just as Cass was thinking about Kro's multiple attempts to convince her not to go on the mission, she looked up to see the Krogan in question exiting the shuttle along with the rest of his task force. His blue armor and the armor plate on the top of his head were illuminated by the lights in the hangar, while his pale blue eyes searched the bay, eventually settling on the woman with her hood pulled over her hair.   
Cass stood, walking over to Kro with a touch of a smile on her face, something the normally stern soldier was only known to show when around her longtime partner, or when she was drunk. She walked up to the Krogan, who towered about two feet over her, and put her arms around his chest, as well as she could anyway. Krovos put one arm around his girlfriend's slim shoulders, the other hand still holding his rifle. He looked her over, smiling as he did, noting the short black shorts that exposed her pale legs until the black boots she wore stopped the exposure.   
"You didn't have to come out this late, you should be asleep." Kro's deep voice murmured as though he were trying not to really talk.  
"I wanted to see you home." Cass muttered drowsily, leaning her head into her boyfriend's chest, who smirked.   
"Well, lead the way Cass." He invited and she obliged, leading the battle weary warrior back to their home. Once they arrived, she opened the door to reveal that the apartment hadn't changed much since he'd left for his mission. There were a few dishes in the sink in the kitchen, books sitting on the table in the living room, and one of Kro's few shirts in his place on their bed, next to where Cass usually lay. The whole house smelt like vanilla, as it always did. The only light presently in the house was the small lamp on Cass' side of the bed, presumably left on when she had woken up to meet her boyfriend. Kro smiled as he set his rifle down against the wall, propping it up.   
"I'm glad you don't change things while I'm away" he commented as he walked over to the bed and sat down, smiling at Cass, who was currently standing in the doorway with a drowsy smile on her face.   
"Now, you should get some sleep. I'll get my armor off and be right there with you." Cass sighed, rolling her eyes in mock frustration at her defeat before walking over to the bed, kicking her boots off, and lying down where she always did. Krovos gave her a small smile before standing up and removing all of his armor. He kept on the underclothes though, lying down next to Cass again when he was free of the suit. The young woman sighed happily as she set her head on Kro's chest, her hand resting next to her head. Cass always fell asleep like this when she came back from a mission, or when he did.   
"Goodnight Kro." Cass muttered.  
"Night." The Krogan muttered in response. Soon after, the pair both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
